RAIDS
BACK TO HOME SEE ALSO EVENTS Tibia Adventure is a very dangerous world, with many different creatures and kingdoms living on it without alliances or cooperation between them. Sometimes the creatures will do an invasion in a nearby town or city. Usually there is little warning before an attack occurs. If the monsters are not defeated they will stay until next Server Save. CITY RAIDS: Raids of Ambal Raids of Tyrsfal Raids of Buranga HUNTING AREA RAIDS Raids of Plains of Doom Raids of Zizhar GLOBAL RAIDS: Grynch Clan Goblin Invasion The Grynch Goblin Clan Raid is a special attack that happens around the time of the winter solstice. It is also known as Santa Event or Easter Event. They drop a lot of loot, and therefore many people expect this kind of raid. It can happen in any major city. Events: # 00:00: Goblins of the infamous Grynch Clan are invading ''city to steal all presents, beware!'' # 00:02: The Goblins sometimes have stolen presents with them! Confiscate them! # 00:03: Return the stolen presents to the Gluffy on Fillgund at Santa's home for a reward. Or: # 00:00: Goblins of the infamous Grynch Clan are invading ''city to steal all presents, beware!'' # 00:03: Confiscate the stolen presents and return them to Gluffy on Fillgrund at Santa's home for a reward.''Special items: * Present Bag '''The Mutated Pumpkin' It is generated every 4 hours beginning immediately after the server save on Halloween. Once The Mutated Pumpkin has been defeated, a site east of Zar Kha will be open for 30 minutes; here: Where it is located the black circle the teleport will appear, this one take us to a reward room where all the warriors can remove the corpse using his Obsidian Knife to win one of the following objects: Spiderwebs Toy Spider Bat Decoration Skeleton Decoration 20 Yummy Gummy Worms Surprise Bag (Red) Surprise Bag (Blue) Bar of Chocolate Pumpkinhead Pumpkin 50 Candy Canes 50 Candies The exit teleporter on the room will take the player to the temple of Kha Zar. Orshabaal Whenever you think the world is safe and all the monsters have been killed, when you least expect it, Orshabaal surfaces. It is a Demon Lord who normally hides very deep down somewhere on inaccessible vaults on the shady east Adhlea areas. Its magical and physical powers are overwhelming! Many brave heroes have fallen by the great fireball and energy beam it utilizes. To make matters worse, it flees when it reaches red health, and if the adventurers are not fast enough in killing it, Orshabaal's vile healing magic will allow it to return to the fray. Whenever raid the world it won't come alone, it brings a lot of Demons as company to help spread death and disaster. Events: # 00:00: A terrible roar has sounded in the wstern southern-east lands... # 00:01: A monstrous figure has appeared in the eyes of the Elves that are watching the dark east lands! # 00:03: Orshabaal is about to make his way into the mortal realm. Run for your lives! # 00:04 Orshabaal has been summoned from hell to plague the lands of mortals again. Location: The Orshabaal appears in shady east areas of Adhlea, as shown in the following figure: Morgaroth Morgaroth is considered to be one of the strongest demons in Tibia Adventure and occasionally appears in his subterranean vault in Goroma, among the loot of this terrible Archdemon can find: Bolter Chain, Impaler, Great Shield, Molten Plate, Cape of the Dark Lord, The Devileye, Thunder Hammer Events: # 00:00: The ancient volcano on Goroma slowly becomes active once again. # 00:06: There is an evil presence at the volcano of Goroma. # 00:12: Evil Cultists have called an ancient evil into the volcano on Goroma. Beware of its power mortals. Location: To get to Goroma, we should head to Barglin's ship and talk to Captain Cobb to travel to the volcanic island for 100 gold coins, We go down trough a hole and folow the path, here: Finally we arrive at the Morgaroth's chamber, here: BACK TO HOME SEE ALSO EVENTS